


R6S One-shot & Headcanons

by simonxriley



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, NSFW headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: Random compilation of one-shots and headcanons.





	1. Smoke x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a compilation of all my one-shots and headcanons in one multi-chapter fic. Each chapter will be tagged with the pairing it features.

Prompt #51: “Are you trying to seduce me?” - “Depends. Are you seducible?” 

A/N: This was a request from the awesome Smoke/Blitz Anon on Tumblr. 

When Y/N first joined Rainbow you couldn’t have been more overjoyed. The days were long and tasking, but the people you worked with and the people you helped save made it worth it. 

It wasn’t long before you were making friends, getting close to some of the other operators. But when a certain crush took hold, Y/N didn’t know what to do. Y/N hadn’t been there long, only a few months, but Y/N couldn’t deny how uncharacteristically charming Smoke could be. 

He was easy-going, charismatic, and quite a flirt you would later come to know. Y/N wasn’t sure who flirted more, him or Tachanka. But when that flirting turned into a full fledged relationship, you couldn’t have been happier. 

You two finally got some time off and were renting a hotel room for the next few days. Privacy on base was close to none and Smoke was the one to bring the idea to the table, of course Y/N happily obliged. 

Being alone for a few days with Smoke in a hotel room, what’s not to like about that? 

The hotel wasn’t too fancy, but you didn’t care, all you cared about was the man walking in front of you. Your eyes darting to his ass as he swayed his hips when he walked. If Y/N didn’t know him as well as they do, they would think he was trying to seduce them. But no, this was just how he walked. 

You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped your lips, forcing Smoke to turn with a raised brow. 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” 

“Depends. Are you seducible?” 

He closed the gap between you two, arms wrapping around your waist. He leaned down giving you a chaste kiss before grabbing your hand and pulling you into the hotel room. 

“Well I don’t know, how would you seduce me James?” You walked over to the bed and sat down, feeling the duvet beneath your fingertips. 

All Smoke did was smirk, eyes filling with lust. “You’re about to find out love.” 

As you watched him go through his bag, lust, excitement and happiness were running through your body. This was a start to a wonderful few days!


	2. Rook NSFW HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW headcanons for Rook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This too was also requested by Smoke/Blitz anon. And some are unanswered because I couldn't think of any.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Rook is very very affectionate afterwards. He’ll ask his partner if he hurt them in any way, shape or form. Then he’ll clean them both cleaned up, cuddle with them and kiss them and gently caress their arm or side (depending on position). He’ll also offer food and drink after they both come down from their high. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He doesn’t have a favorite body part, on himself or others. It switches between partners. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Only in a condom. Unless his partner says it’s alright. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Knows enough, but most of the stuff he’s done in the past is pretty vanilla. But he’s always up to try new things. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Any position that gets him face to face with his partner. Spooning sex, if he wants a slower pace and have it more sensual. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Rook is quite humorous. He’ll crack a joke when the need arises. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He only really shaves his face, keeping that clean is a must in his line of work. If he grows it out it itches under his balaclava and helmet. And his pubic area. His chest has hair but it’s short and doesn’t grow that much. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Rook is a big ole romantic. He’ll kiss his partner, a lot. So expect a mix between tender and hungry ones while having sex. Depending on how blissed out he is, he might even say ‘I love you’. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He will not jack off on the base. Being one of the younger operators, he’s too afraid of being caught by either his CTU or other operators. Not that he’s worried about getting in trouble, but who wants to get caught masturbating? Not Julien. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)

His bedroom or his partners bedroom. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Dirty texts/videos of his partner. And fondling are two (2) ways to get that young man going. It’s a big plus of he’s at work when his partner sends a dirty text/video because by the time he gets home, he’s very eager. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything that will hurt his partner. S&M of BDSM is a big no, as is any masochism. Why would anyone want to be hurt during a time of pleasure anyways? 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He’s fine with giving, but he’s not good at it and will tell his partner beforehand. His partner thinks otherwise. And he is a-okay with receiving, and will ask his partner where they want him to cum. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Starts of slow and sensual and gets a little faster towards the end. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He’s come to like them more. With his work being so busy, he might only get a small window of time with his partner. So a quickie is the best option. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Rook is game for experimenting, and will talk it over with his partner to make sure he/they/both are okay with it. Same thing for risks. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

This boy is an athlete, he can last. But he’s also well aware on how physical he is and will tone it down for his partner. So he’ll end up ‘lasting’ two rounds on a good night. And he usually comes in about a few minutes. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t own any. But is fine if his partner wants too. As long as there’s lube involved. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He teases more in the flirtatious ways, rather than physically in bed. He’ll tease enough to make sure his partner is readyTM. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Not overly loud. You’ll know he’s enjoying himself though. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Bigger in length than girth. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Just above average. He’s still young. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

If he just came home from work, he’ll probably fall asleep a lot faster than his partner. If he’s been home all day, he’ll fall asleep an hour or so later.


	3. Maverick NSFW A-Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi, this is the smoke anon, I loved it soo much! Can I get an A-Z for Maverick perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot more were left unanswered for Maverick because he was a lot more complex than some of the other operators and I just had trouble coming up with headcanons.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Maverick is affectionate in his own way. He’ll caress his partner afterwards and have his body near them or grazing theirs. He just likes to stare at his partner. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Something about him screams he’s a boob man ???

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

A little experience. With his parents being strict and not letting him venture out much, I see him having his first sexual encounter secretly and then once he joined the army he bloomed a little bit more. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Any of the missionary sort. Or lap sex. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s somewhere in between, not too serious but also not a comedian. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He’s quite groomed. But there will be days/weeks when the past catches up to him and he doesn’t care. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

For the most part, he masturbates in the shower, less clean up. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)

Any very private area. His bedroom. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything that will hurt his partner, even if said partner said it was fine, he won’t do it. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Neither, because he’s not skilled at all in that department and is too afraid to admit it. So he says he just doesn’t like it. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Probably slow and sensual. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He’s not one for quickies, he’d much rather have proper sex. He wants to be fully embracing his partner. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He’s not one for risks when it comes to sex. He’s pretty dull, you could say. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

With his lack of sex, probably just 1, maybe 2 if he’s really horny. And he can’t last for long. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

No and no. Well maybe his partner if they asked him too. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Not that often. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s very quiet, like too quiet. To the point you’re not sure if he’s enjoying himself or not. All you’ll hear from him is heavy breathing until he orgasm

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Average in both length and girth. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Lower than average. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

It takes forever for him to actually fall asleep, so he’ll just watch his partner sleep, maybe spoon with them until he, finally falls asleep too.


	4. Smoke NSFW A-Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hey can we get A-Z for best English bastard smoke? If your still doing them that is. Love your writings keep them up!

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Smoke is quite affectionate after sex. He’ll spoon his partner or have them snuggle up against him, head resting on his chest. He enjoys the closeness of the after affect, and seeing his partner in a blissful daze a little bit longer is always a plus. 

B = Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He’s a hip man. He loves grabbing his partners hip, pulling them closer to him when he’s pounding them or they’re in bed. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

This one I have no clue. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Being in danger turns him on. Luckily he can control his lust filled state on a mission. But he’ll never admit that he gets horny when in danger. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

James is pretty experienced. He’s been with enough people to know what he likes and doesn’t. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Up against a wall or bent over if he wants to go deep. If he wants to caress his partner, good ole missionary or the likes. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s pretty humorous during sex. He’ll crack a joke or some random noise will escape his mouth. Sex can be funny and shouldn’t be taken that seriously. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Something about him gives me the vibe, he’s well groomed, everywhere. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Depends on the position. He’s a lot more romantic in the missionary position than he is when his partner is bent over. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

When he jacks off in his room when he’s on base, he doesn’t care if the door is unlocked or not. If you walk in when he’s in the middle of it, that’s your own fault and you should’ve knocked. If he’s sharing a room with someone, he’ll warn them. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Biting? I don’t know I hate this question lol. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)

James doesn’t care where he does. His bed, back seat of his car, a storage closet. He has no preference. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Foreplay, heated make out sessions, and biting. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Any type of role play, he’s just not into it. and masochism. He may be fine disregarding his own personal safety but never his partners. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Receiving. That’s all I got for this one xD

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He’s a mix of both. In the beginning he’ll be slow and sensual, but the closer he gets the faster and rougher he gets. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He loves a nice quickie. Pulling his partner into the nearest available room and bending them over a desk or table for a little fun is always a good thing. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

James is a thrill seeker, he’ll try anything (for the most part). New toy? Fantastic. Unprotected sex? Why not. (If he’s with a women he’ll make sure she’s on birth control. He doesn’t want any little Porter’s running around just yet). Some random sex thing he found online? Great. If you want someone who loves taking risks, James is your guy. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

On a good day he can last maybe 3 rounds with a 10 minute rest in between. But he can only last a few minutes. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

James has a few toys hidden away, for his own pleasure and his partners. 

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)

He’ll tease his partner relentlessly. Out on a date, in the car, grocery shopping and in bed. He’ll tease them until they can’t take it anymore and then they have some really good sex. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s pretty soft spoken when he talks but his love making is the opposite, he’s very vocal. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

The first time he confesses his love to you is when he’s in a bliss-ed out state after sex. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Smoke is not a big man in stature, but his c*ck is another thing. This man is big, both in length and girth. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

This man is probably horny 24/7 (maybe) so he has a high sex drive. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

James doesn’t fall asleep fast afterwards. If anything he runs on a high for at least another 2 hours. And during that time he’ll cuddle with his partner and talk with them, take a shower, and get something to hit. When that high dies down, he’s asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.


	5. Jager NSFW A-Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> galactic-evil asked: hello! can you do the full A-Z HC for Marius (Jäger) please? He is my best boy but I can't find anything about him similar to that :( I love you writings btw, keep up the good work! ♥

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

At first he’s not that affectionate, he’ll turn on his back and stare up at the ceiling in pure bliss. After he comes down from his initial high, he’ll bring his SO into his arms and ask if they enjoyed it. 

B = Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He’s a leg/ass man. He loves when his SO wraps their legs around him and he just loves a nice ass. His hands are usually traveling down to grope it anyways. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He’s 99% of the time wearing a condom. And in the rare times he’s not, he’s usually covering his SO back in it. 

D = Dirty Secrets (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He likes to be tied up and taken control of. It gives him such an adrenaline rush, more so than when he’s out on a mission. Just seeing his SO take control over him is a very big turn on. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Average experience. His lack of reading social cues has made him miss out on quite a bit of sexual encounters, but he does know what he’s doing. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Doggy or the likes. Anything that can make him pound into his SO. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Marius is a serious man and that even goes into the bedroom with him. It’s not ideal for a lot of his partners because sex can be funny, but once he’s been with his SO for a while he’ll start to loosen up and crack a joke here and there. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Marius only keeps his face and groin areas well groomed. He’s actually not that hairy to begin with so it’s never really been an issue. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He’ll bring his partner closer to him, caressing their body as he/or both come. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

When he does, he’ll just lay on his bed, pull up some porn and rub one out. If he can’t watch porn he’ll fantasize about someone. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

light bdsm, biting and dominance. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)

His bed. It gives them privacy and he doesn’t need to rush. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Light groping when the kisses turn more deeper and needier. Neck biting and kissing. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Role playing rape and the likes. He knows he’s abrasive and all but he could never go down that low, even if his partner is 100% okay with it, he just can’t. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Receiving. This man has no idea what to do when he’s giving, so he just doesn’t. If his SO wants him too, he’ll give it a go. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He’s a mix. If he’s very horny than it’s be fast and rough and if he wants to draw it out longer, than slow and sensual. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

He doesn’t mind one from time to time. If they’re out in public or a holiday party and his SO is giving him the look, he’ll find a quiet place for a little fun. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Marius is very game for experimenting. His curiosity will always get the better of him, so he and his partner are usually trying something new every week. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He can go for maybe 2 rounds on a good day. As for how long he can last, all depends on how horny he is. If he’s on the verge of an orgasm, he won’t last longer than 2 minutes. If it’s gradual, he can last for a while. 

T = Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t own any. If his partner has some than he’s game to use them, on his partner or himself. 

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)

Because of his curiosity, he loves to tease. He loves to see how much he can edge his partner until they’re a trembling mess. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s not that loud, his moans and grunts are as loud as if he was talking to another person. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

I couldn’t think of a random one for him, sorry!

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Average length and girth. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Marius has an average sex drive, he’ll get horny every other day but he can easily curb his desire, especially when working. 

Z = Zzz (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It usually takes him an hour or so. He’s not one to go right to sleep, he needs a shower first and to make sure he’s not sleeping in the mess he just made. So shower and clean up are always the first to happen before he goes to bed. And if he’s raring to go again, he’ll drag his SO into the shower with him. They need to get clean too.


	6. Fuze & Thermite NSFW A-Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> r6shippingdelivery asked: ADFNRUV for Fuze and Thermite? Not as a couple tho (unless you're into it :3)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fuze one had more of an answer to the 'favorite position' one but since I'm copy and pasting these I'll link the original post here. https://simonxriley.tumblr.com/post/184715931489/adfnruv-for-fuze-and-thermite-not-as-a-couple-tho

Fuze: 

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex) 

Shuhrat gets very quiet afterwards, the only thing you’ll hear is his heavy breathing. Then he’ll turn over to his SO and caress their arm/body and bring them into his arms. Tbh I HC all the Spetsnaz to be very affectionate afterwards!!

D = Dirty Secrets (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Shuhrat loves to be dominated, but will never admit it. So every time he and his SO have sex he hopes they’ll be more dominate this time and take control. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Any position that lets him see his SO face. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything that could actually hurt his SO. He’s fine with spanking and all that, but if it can actually harm his SO in any way, he won’t do it. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

I don’t see Shuhrat being into that many risks/experimenting when he’s dating, but once married, than oh yeah you’ll be doing some new thing every week. 

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)

Shuhrat is not much of a teaser, he’d much rather get to penetrating, especially if he just came back from a grueling mission. But as much as he would rather get to the actual act, he will tease his SO until they’re nice and ready for him. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

It all depends on where he is. If he’s still on base, you’ll only get soft moans and grunts out of him and maybe some Russian mumbling. If he’s home, Shuhrat is more vocal in his pleasures. 

Thermite: 

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Jordan is very affectionate and vocal (no shock there) afterwards. He’ll take his SO into his arms, ask them if he didn’t go overboard and accidentally hurt them or if he pleased them enough. He’ll most definitely crack a few jokes after as well. 

D = Dirty Secrets (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

All I know is he’s probably into something weird that he wants no one to know, but I haven’t figured out what that is. :/

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Any position that can make him go deep. Doggy, cowgirl, etc. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Wax play (on himself) he’s fine doing it to his SO but himself, no way. He has hair on his chest that he would like to keep there. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He is game for experimenting, but it all depends on what it is. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Jordan LOVES to tease, so his SO needs to be ready to have multiple orgasms in one night because it’s going to happen. He loves watching his SO face when he’s the one giving them pleasure. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Jordan is not a quiet man, so you’ll hear him go at it from down the hall, whether he’s with his SO or by himself. You will know what he is doing.


	7. Bandit x Jager Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random headcanons I came up with after the bio update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to add this for a while lol and I have a Bandit x Jager one-shot in the works too. So keep an eye out for that.

\- They watch documentaries together, even when some of them bore Bandit to death.

\- Jager is close with Bandit's niece and nephew. The kids even call him uncle Marius. 

\- They work on their gadgets together in the workshop and give each other suggestions on how to improve them. (With the help of Mira too)

\- Jager always buys a card and a present for Bandit's birthday and even sends one to Cedric.

\- Sometimes Bandit finds himself slipping back into his undercover days and becomes a little bit more of an asshole, but Jager quickly brings him back to reality. 

\- Jager knows all of Bandit's stories from growing up near the Berlin wall and Bandit knows of all Jager's childhood stories. 

\- Bandit decided to become a better cook and baker for his niece and nephew, and as he tried new recipes Jager helped him. 

\- Living in another country it makes them both miss some authentic German dishes/desserts. So they make some themselves on base, it became a thing between the GSG-9. 

\- Jager is the better cook while Bandit is the better baker. 

\- Cedric sends them little goodies from Germany for them. The box is usually filled with snacks, and baked goods, along with a few miscellaneous things.

\- To clear his mind sometimes Jager will take his chopper for a fly around the city and Bandit will join them. 

\- They decide to move in together after being together for a year, but still spends a lot of time on base for training, the workshop, etc. 

\- Bandit met Jager’s uncle. The meeting wasn’t that great, but neither terrible, Bandit like meeting who raised Jager. 

\- Though they’re both bilingual they tend to swear in their native language. Very rarely you’ll hear them swear in English

\- Bandit owns a motorcycle and has taken Jager for countless rides. ~~The literal and the other ;)~~


	8. Kapkan & Blitz & Monty relationship HC [Requested]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: can I request some relationship hc's if possible for Kapkan, Blitz and Monty~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bunch of nsfw hc's coming up in a few days and some more random headcanons as well.

**Kapkan:**

  * Very protective, isn’t afraid to stab someone if they hassle his S/O. 
  * Takes his S/O camping for a weekend to get away from the buzzing of the city and work.
  * Likes to cuddle, only admits it to his S/O. 
  * Tries his best to have a date night once a week if work permits it. 
  * Brings flowers before every date. 



**Blitz:**

  * Cracks jokes a lot, will always make his S/O laugh. 
  * Very loving and compassionate, his S/O will never feel unloved by him. 
  * Calls before and after a mission, telling his S/O he loves them and that he’s okay. 
  * Worries a lot, will always want to do right by his S/O. 
  * Movie nights are a must at his place. Will let his S/O pick the movie out and the snacks. 



**Monty:**

  * Also very protective, makes sure his S/O gets home safe and sound. 
  * Compliments his S/O a lot. 
  * Will never make them feel unwanted. 
  * Pays for dinner, during every date night. Doesn’t want his S/O too because he wants to be more gentlemanly. 
  * Lots of forehead kisses and hugs. 




	9. Mira NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: BEGMU for Mira plsplspls

B - Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

She likes her partners thighs and her own. Because she can sit on them, lay her head on them and they can wrap them around her waist. Mira also likes to rub her hands up and down them if in the right position. And her partner can do the same.

E - Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Mira has enough experience to know what she’s doing, that’s for sure. She’s had a few lovers in her lifetime. 

G - Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

She’s not overly goofy, but will crack a joke here and there and laugh things off when something funny happens, like a strange noise. 

M - Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

A hectic work week. Nothing will but her in the mood faster than that. Having to work with annoying colleagues, missions and training, by the weekend Mira would very much like to be pinned down on the bed. 

U - Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Mira isn’t that much of a tease, for the most part she likes to get down to business as fast as possible. But she will tease every now and then.


	10. Echo NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Echo with E;D; and K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not that familiar with Echo (I don’t have him unlocked yet) so I’ll try my best for coming up with headcanons.

E - Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s pretty experienced in that area, enough to know he knows exactly what he’s doing and what he/or his partner likes. 

D - Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Echo knows he’s extremely blunt when communicating, especially at work and that he likes to be in control. But in bed, that’s the one place he’d rather not be in control. He would rather his partner be in control, though he’ll never admit it because of his stubbornness. 

K - Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Sensory deprivation and light BDSM. Echo needs to be focused almost at all times because of work, if you lose focus, you could die. The bed room is the one place he can lose that focus, especially if his partner is taking the lead.


	11. Kapkan NSFW A-Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: If your still doing the a-z nsfw can you please do it for Kapkan? Feel free to do whatever letters you want! Also I love your blog, it's one of my favorites! ♡◇♡

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Kapkan is quite affectionate afterwards, he’ll check over his partners body for any bruises because sometimes he can get a little carried away and his grip might get a little tighter than expected. Then he’ll snuggle up to his partner, talk and offer them the shower. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He likes his hands, because of what they do ;). Because of the way he thinks, in the philosophical way I feel like he would like everything on his partner. He respects what they have and would change it. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

In a condom, or on the back of his partner. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He likes it when his partner takes control and becomes the more dominate one. Nothing turns him on more than having his partner straddle him and pin his arms above his head. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s had some, not much but enough to know what he’s doing. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Any form of doggy or that has his partner on top. He’s also a fan of the missionary if he wants to be more romantic. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s a tad goofy. Like he knows sex can get weird and things happen like weird noises, so he lets himself relax and be more open to it. He doesn’t need to be serious 100% of the time. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

I feel like it’s all natural. Something inside me is saying he doesn’t care about that. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

His grip on his partner tightens, keeping them close to him. He’ll kiss their temple, back of the neck/neck or lips, depending on the position they’re in. I honestly have no clue with this one but I tried. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He does, occasionally. When he does need to rub one out, he’ll lock his door and take his time. He wants to ride it out as long as possible. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Light bondage. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)

In a bedroom. Kapkan likes privacy. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Kissing, is the big one to get him motivated. Some dirty talk and teasing as well as some groping. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything extreme and that’ll hurt his partner. Kapkan has seen the harshest of the world, he isn’t gonna give it to his partner. No matter how much they want him too. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Receiving, he’s not that good at giving. Will obliged if his partners wants him too though. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

I feel like he’s somewhere in the middle. But I also feel like he would be a little rough. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He doesn’t like them. He would much rather have proper sex. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Experimenting: yes because they’re really no harm in trying things new if he and his partner agree on it. Taking risks, not really. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Kapkan can last 2 rounds on a good night. Depending on how horny he is he can last from a minute to a little over 2. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He does not own any. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Kapkan doesn’t tease all that much. Then again it all depends on who his partner is. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s loud enough for his partner to hear him. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Even though I am keen on bottom Kapkan, I feel like he switches. You can’t tell me that someone who is a hunter wouldn’t be on top?

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s a good six inches, a pretty decent size girth and a little curved at the tip. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

A little below average. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It takes him a little bit before he falls asleep. First he’ll shower, then he might get something to eat if he worked up the appetite and maybe work on his traps if his partner has fallen asleep. Once he starts to get tired, then he’ll head to bed.


	12. Mute NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: if you're still doing the a - z thing, could you do a,i,u,e and Z for mute?

A - Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Quite affectionate afterwards, he likes to cuddle and nuzzle his face in his partners hair or crook of their neck, taking in their scent that’s mixed with the aroma of the sex they just had. 

I - Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Even though he may be mistaken for being rude, he’s actually quite romantic and will make sure his partner is having a good time and that he’s not boring them. He’ll hold them close, kiss all over their face/body, depending on the position. 

U - Unfair (how much they like to tease)

I’m stuck between he likes to tease very much and not at all. 

E - Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Little experience, but knows what he’s doing.

Z - ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He falls asleep fairly fast afterwards. They’ll be some cuddling and talking but he’s usually out like a light an hour later.


	13. Ela NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Ela ABEKV

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

I feel like she would be both affectionate and not. It would depend on if it was a hookup or not. But she would still be compassionate. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Booty? Maybe? 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

She’s had some experience, definitely knows what she likes and doesn’t. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Dom/sub, dirty talk, and light bondage

V - Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Ela can be quite loud, she doesn’t hold back her moans and cries.


	14. Monty NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hi again! Can you also do the NSFW thing for Montagne? Again you can choose whatever letters you feel like doing~! ♡

A - Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Monty is like a big protective teddy bear afterwards. He’ll take his partner into his arms, kiss their forehead and just cuddle and talk through the night until one of them or both fall asleep. 

E - Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s had enough experience to know what he’s doing and what he likes and doesn’t like. 

G - Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s quite goofy during sex, it’s the area he doesn’t need to be professional and can let loose. Besides, sex is supposed to be fun and funny things will happen doing it. 

J - Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He likes to rub one out in the shower because less mess to clean up and he hardly gets any free time with work so a shower is the perfect place. 

V - Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Monty is surprisingly quieter than you would expect. With low moans and grunts, though once he hits hos orgasm, then he’s much louder. 

W - Wildcard (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Since it’s in his nature to be protective, it doesn’t leave him during sex. He’ll make sure and ask if this feels good? or does that hurt? Are you sure you want me to rougher? He wants to make sure his partner is 100% certain because things can quickly change from pleasurable to not.


	15. Jackal NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do the NSFW A-Z thing for Jackal please? Also I don't care what letters you do, just figured that Jackal needed some loving too~ Thanks! ♥♥

A - Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Jackal is very affectionate afterwards, he likes to show that he cares and will cuddle and kiss his partner, make sure they got the pleasure they wanted, etc. 

F - Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Any form of doggy or that has his partner on top. He also doesn’t mind the good ole missionary from time to time. 

O - Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Both. But giving more because he’s a little tease. 

Q - Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He’s a fan of them, especially because they make his partner look flustered afterwards, while he acts like they did nothing at all or sometimes he’ll have that smug look on his face…like yeah I just totally fucked my partner in the supply closet a few minutes ago. 

Z - ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He’s not quick to fall asleep, at all. Also it doesn’t help when his insomnia kicks in as well. So he’s usually on his phone or reading, depending if his partner stayed the night or not. He doesn’t want to wake them.


	16. Buck NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: For thw NSFW A-Z can you do Jackal or Buck? Doesn't matter what letters you do it is all up ro you much love 💞

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex) 

Buck can be quite affectionate afterwards. They’ll be some cuddling and caressing and talking. And maybe even some tame kissing too. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual) 

Anything that gives deep penetration. And he likes any of those spooning positions too. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

He can be goofy from time to time. He knows strange things can happen during sex and there’s no need to be serious while having it. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

I would say average. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He doesn’t fall asleep that fast afterwards, he needs to come down from his high first and take a quick shower. And maybe grab a quick snack if he worked up an appetite.


	17. Bandit & Maverick & Lion taking care of their sick gf headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Can I please request some hc’s on how Bandit, Maverick & Lion (I hope that’s not too many op’s, I wasn’t sure how many I can request per hc request) take care of their gf (or s/o if you don’t do gender specific requests) when they’re sick?

Bandit: 

Makes sure she stays in bed and gets a lot of rest.

Makes tea if she wants some or soup, and brings them both to her. 

He makes sure she has an abundance of tissues and water to keep hydrated. 

Will take time off of work to take care of her. 

If he can’t he’ll make sure to text and call, asking if there feeling better and if they would want him to bring anything home. 

He’ll make sure she eats something, even if it’s just a piece of toast. 

Will cuddle with them even if he knows there’s a risk of him getting sick too. 

Maverick:

Watches her like a hawk.

Makes sure she stays hydrated if she can’t eat any solids. 

Makes sure she take her medicine on the dot.

Goes to the store to grab more tissues, soup, ginger ale, and crackers if she..or he doesn’t have them on hand. 

Will never leave her side and will watch anything she want while she rest. Even if it’s some soap opera. 

Makes tea and soup and gets her everything she wants so she doesn’t have to get up and do it herself. 

Will also cuddle her, if she wants it. 

Lion:

Prays for her health and for a speedy recovery.

Will make sure someone is always with her, whether it’s him or Monty. 

He’ll make you soup, toast, tea and go out to the store to get you anything you need. 

Will force you to take medicine. 

Makes sure she stay in bed or on the couch and that she doesn’t do anything around the house. 

Has tissues in every room. 

Will check her temperature every hour to see if the sickness is going down or not.


	18. Maverick NSFW Updated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Nsfw game thing for Maverick please? You can do whatever letters you want to!

L - Location (Favorite places to do the do)

A bed or a couch, anything that’s comfortable for his partner. He’s aware enough to know that some people can’t take hard surfaces like the floor/ground. 

Q - Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He doesn’t mind them from time to time. But he does prefer proper sex more to a quickie. 

Y - Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

A little below average. 

Z - ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Maverick doesn’t fall asleep quickly, it takes him hours to finally fall asleep. To help him relax, he’ll take a long hot shower to help relax his muscles and then spend the night with his partner in his arms.


	19. Ash NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: If you are still doing it could I get A,E,J and K for Ash please :)

A - Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Ash isn’t too overly affectionate, just enough to show her partner she cares and had a good time. But she’s not that much of a cuddle person until after she showers, she doesn’t like being sticky and sweating and hot during cuddle times. 

E - Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

She very experienced, she knows a few tricks and how to get the pleasure she wants. 

J - Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

She’ll lock the door and get off as fast as she can. Sometimes she just needs quick orgasm to put her back into a better mood. 

K - Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Domination. Ash like to be the dominate one in bed and will “fight” her partner for it as well. Depending on how long the “fighting” goes on, she might let it go and let her partner be the dominate one.


	20. Thermite NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Thermite EMKL

E - Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Jordan is quite experienced, he had a few lovers in his times and probably a hookup here and there. He definitely knows what he’s doing. 

K - Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Dirty talk, bondage and wax play. 

L - Location (Favorite places to do the do)

Thermite doesn’t have a favorite place to do the do besides in the comfort of his own home. Other than that any piece of furniture is game, but he does favor his bed more than his couch. 

M - Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

A good steamy make out sessions where hands are traveling a little too eagerly around his partners body or vice versa. Also dirty thoughts and sexting because I feel like he does that.


	21. Caveira NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: could u do A, F, P, S for cav if it’s not trouble ?

A - Aftercare (What are they like after sex)

I see Cav being too ways afterwards. Either cold and somewhat distant or quite romantic, it all depends on who she’s with. A hookup is going to get her more cold side compared to someone she’s actually with. The cold and distant Cav would just roll over and let her one night stand figure out what to do, but the romantic Cav will cuddle and make sure everything went well and then she’ll just talk and maybe get a snack and drink for them because who doesn’t get hungry after some form of physical activity?

F - Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual.)

Any position that puts her on top. She likes to be in control and doggy.

P - Pace (Are they fats and roughs? Slow and sensual? etc)

All depends on her mood. If she wants a more romantic route she’ll go for slow and sensual. When she wants it to be just fucking than fats and roughs. 

S - Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Cav can last a while when she wants too. Growing up with all brothers’ she learnt quickly on how to keep up and with a job like hers that keeps her in tip top shape, she can last quite a long time. On a good night she goes for maybe 3-4 rounds, depending on how stressed/turned on she is.


	22. Doc NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: B, I and M for Doc? •u•
> 
> anonymous asked: Doc: C,D and R

B - Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His favorite body part is his hands. On his partner, it’s the hips/waist because that’s where his hands usually travel too, whether they’re standing or laying down, Doc’s hands always go for the waist/hips area. 

I - Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Doc is very romantic during the moment, he’ll hold his partner close and kiss at their neck/cheek/lips depending on his mood and where he wants to kiss them. And he’ll give them words of encouragement. 

M - Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Teasing, neck kisses and fondling is a few ways to get him going. Bonus if his partner does it when he’s doing paperwork because there is a 98% chance he will abandon said paperwork if his partner teases him enough. 

\------------------------------------------------------------  
C - Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

The only place he’s coming in, is a condom. He takes protection seriously. 

D - Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

I honestly can’t think of one that suits him :( sorry. 

R - Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He is game for experimenting, as long as he knows his partner won’t get injured and if he feels comfortable with it. As for taking risks, he does on the battlefield but not in bed, that’s the one place he can be more in control of.


	23. Bandit NSFW HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS: Nsfw a-z for Bandit please? You can do whatever letters you want to!
> 
> ANONYMOUS:Can you do the NSFW thing for my German husband Don/Bandit~. You can choose whatever letters you feel like doing~! ♡♡

G - Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s actually very goofy when it comes to sex, because it’s the one area he can be funny without judgment. And his partner seems to like the humorous side to him. 

H - Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

All natural, he kinda just leaves it be. He has trimmed it a few times though. 

L - Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

Bandit will do the do any place at any time. Some of his favorites are, a bed, a couch and a table. 

Y - Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Average, maybe a little above. 

\-------------------------------------------

A - Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

I see Bandit being pretty affectionate afterwards. He’ll talk, caress and cuddle with his partner, make sure he didn’t give them any bruises, etc. Then offers if they want to shower or just go to sleep. 

N - NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

That kink with electricity…i forgot what it’s called. He won’t do that because of his work…and for personal reasons. Also anything like masochism and rape play. 

D - Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He likes to role play, but will never admit it because of his ‘reputation’. But say if his partner suggests it, he will not say no to it. 

I - Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Bandit will hold his partner close, no matter the position and whisper (sometimes dirty) things into their ears. When he holds his partner close, his hands travel up and down their body, feeling every inch of their torso and thighs. 

T - Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t own any, might buy one in the future though.


	24. Blitz NSFW HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS: One more for Blitz! Y, X, V, S!
> 
> ANONYMOUS: B, C, M, and P for Blitz? Ty!
> 
> ANONYMOUS: F, G, I and K for Blitz if you can? Thanks!

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Blitz could probably last a good 3 rounds with a small break in between. And he could probably last a good few minutes too. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He can be a little loud. Like if you’re his neighbor, you’ll know what’s going on. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Have you seen that bulge? He big. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Average. 

\-----------------------------------------

B - Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Blitz doesn’t have a favorite body part, on himself or his partner. He likes every part of the body because they all can do wonders. 

C - Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

In a condom or on his partners back or stomach. 

M - Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Dirty humor and kissing. And competition when it’s with his SO. 

P - Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Blitz starts off slow and sensual, than gradually increases his pace the closer he gets to his own orgasm. 

\------------------------------------------------

F - Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

The good ole missionary because he can look into his partners eyes and control the rhythm. He also likes any type of position that has his partner on top, where they can control the rhythm and go how fast or how slow they want. And with him being very athletic, he can do pretty much any position. 

G - Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Blitz is pretty humorous in bed. It’s the one area in life where he doesn’t need to be professional and can crack a joke here and there without getting the side eye. Always expect humor with Blitz if you’re in bed with the man. 

I - Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Elias is one romantic mofo, especially in the missionary position. There he’ll lock eyes, etching every facial feature into his brain, caress his partners body, kiss them. But when the moment finally comes (no pun attended) he’ll hold his partner close and catch that last moan in his mouth as they both hit their orgasm. 

K - Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Something screams medium impact play to me. I also see him liking to role play. Honestly I have no clue, kinks are hard to come up with lmao.


	25. Kapkan x Glaz - Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> archqtype asked: Oooh for the pairing ask - Kapkan & Glaz (my fave boys!) :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh there's no real plot to this, just fluff.

It wasn’t the first time Glaz joined Kapkan on a hunting trip and it probably won’t be his last. He enjoyed the scenery, the animals, the fresh air, it gave him a bunch of inspiration for his next painting and of course Kapkan. But as the wind howled outside their tent as a snowstorm came down on them, he wished he was anywhere but there. 

“Did you have to choose a day when a snowstorm was going to happen to go hunting Maxim?” Glaz asked as he zipped up his jacket some more. 

Kapkan looked up from the knife he was sharpening with a glare on his face and sighed. “I didn’t know there was going to be a snowstorm, I didn’t check the weather beforehand.” 

“You…you didn’t check the weather beforehand?” He looked up at him in disbelief, who doesn’t look up the weather before they decide to spend a few days in the middle of the wilderness? Maxim Basuda, that’s who. “Wouldn’t that have been a smart thing to do, who knows how long this storm will last.” 

“You worry yourself too much Timur. The storm should pass soon.” 

Kapkan went back to sharpening his knife, hearing Glaz let out an annoyed sigh that made the hunter chuckle. 

From his peripheral vision he saw Glaz fetch something from his bag, a small journal with a pen to be exact and that caught his attention. 

“What are you going to draw?” 

Glaz looked up from his journal and showed Kapkan the unfinished picture of the deer he sketched earlier before the storm. “I thought I should finish this since we have nothing else to do.” 

He slowly nodded his head and watched him for a moment before placing his knife and sharpener om his sleeping bag. “I’ll be back.” 

Glaz watched him get up and go outside into storm, not really thinking much of it. And went back to his drawing. 

Kapkan shivered as he went out into the storm, only taking a few steps before crouching down to collect some snow in his hands, making a snowball and headed back towards the tent. 

He pushed the tent flap back a bit, not fully entering it just yet. “Hey?” 

Glaz looked up just in time to have the snowball hit him square in the face, getting most in his mouth. He could hear Kapkan laugh as he wiped the snow from his face and journal. 

“If you wanted to have a snowball fight, you could’ve just asked.” 

“I thought throwing one at you was better.” 

Glaz scoffed and placed his journal and pen to the side and got up, heading outside. “Okay Basuda, time for the hunter to become the hunted.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it Glazkov.”


End file.
